Knuckles Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Knuckles Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Amy Rose and her brothers, Miles "Tails" Prower and little Charmy Bee were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Tails, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Amy, "I could tell you a story about Knuckles the Echidna." "Hurray!" shouted Tails and Charmy. So Amy told them about Knuckles the Echidna and the pirates. Amy knew lots of stories about Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles was a magical echidna who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Boys, and a female puppy named Angel. In Amy's stories, Knuckles and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Amy had finished this story, Tails and Charmy pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Tails, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Knuckles the Echidna! Knuckles flew by the nursery window often. He loved Amy's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Yo! Have you seen my shadow?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, Knuckles," said Amy with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Amy sewed Knuckles' shadow back on, her brothers asked Knuckles about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Knuckles with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Amy, you can tell the Lost Boys your stories. Tails and Charmy can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Amy asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Knuckles told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Amy. Knuckles was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Angel's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Amy sighed and said, "Oh, Knuckles, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Dr. Eggman, Knuckles's enemy, and a hungry crocodile named Vector had swallowed it. Now, Dr. Eggman spent all his time trying to catch Knuckles. "Don't be scared!" said Knuckles. "We can outfly him easily." Knuckles brought Amy and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower were waiting outside to welcome Knuckles the Echidna and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Amy was going to tell them stories. But Angel was unhappy. She thought Knuckles liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Amy. So while Knuckles showed Amy, Tails and Charmy his secret hideout, Angel flew away. Later, the Lost Boys offered to take Tails and Charmy on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, my!" said Charmy as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Tails through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of Mobians leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The Mobians tied up the boys and took them to the Mobian village. At the village, The Oracle of Delphius, the leader of the Mobians, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my niece, Sonia?" he asked the Lost Boys. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered the Oracle. Meanwhile, Knuckles was giving Amy her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Knuckles suddenly noticed Dr. Eggman and his henchmen, Scratch and Grounder, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Sonia the Hedgehog. Knuckles and Amy flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Knuckles the Echidna's secret hideout is, we will leave you here!" Dr. Eggman said to Sonia. But Sonia refused even to look at Dr. Eggman. At once Knuckles flew down to rescue Sonia. "Stop what you're doing, Eggman, or you'll have to answer me!" Knuckles shouted. Eggman and Knuckles began fighting, but Knuckles was much too quick for the doctor. In the water nearby, Vector watched as Knuckles and Dr. Eggman fought. It was the very same crocodile that had once swallowed Dr. Eggman's hand. Vector had liked the taste so much that he always followed Dr. Eggman around, hoping to get another bite! Dr. Eggman was no match for Knuckles, and he soon fell into the water. Vector has been waiting for this chance! Dr. Eggman, however, was determined to escape his gaping jaws. "Scratch! Grounder!" he shouted. "Save me!" "We're coming, boss, we're coming! Hold on!" Scratch shouted, as he and Grounder rowed swiftly towards Dr. Eggman. While Scratch and Grounder rescued Dr. Eggman from the crocodile, Knuckles quickly untied Sonia. Then Knuckles flew away, carrying Sonia in his arms. Amy followed them to the Mobian village. The Oracle was very happy to get his niece back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Knuckles, Amy, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Angel hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Amy, and when everyone returned, Angel flew off by herself. She was so furious that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little puppy found herself trapped ! Scratch and Grounder hurried back to the ship with Angel. Once aboard the ship, Scratch and Grounder released Angel. "Welcome aboard, Miss Angel," said Eggman. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Amy arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Amy to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Angel wanted was to get rid of Amy. She dipped her paws in some ink, then on the map she showed Dr. Eggman where the hideout was. She didn't know Dr. Eggman was really after Knuckles! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Dr. Eggman. "Now I have Knuckles the Echidna where I want him!" Dr. Eggman locked Angel in a cage and ordered the Badniks to surround Knuckles's hideout. Meanwhile, Amy and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Boys wanted to join them, but Knuckles didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the Badniks capture Amy and the boys as they left. The Badniks took Amy and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Dr. Eggman. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Angel had heard Dr. Eggman's plan, she knew she had to warn Knuckles. She was finally able to break open the door of the cage and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Knuckles that he had to save Amy and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Dr. Eggman was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Dr. Eggman, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Knuckles will rescue us," Amy whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to Eggman, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Knuckles arrived just in time to catch Amy as she fell. "Oh, Knuckles, I knew you would come!" Amy said happily. Knuckles took Amy to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Dr. Eggman. "I'll get you this time, Knuckles the Echidna," cried Dr. Eggman. The two began fighting while the children and the Badniks watched. As always, Knuckles was much quicker than the doctor. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Dr. Eggman jabbed his sword at Knuckles, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Vector below, Dr. Eggman fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the Badniks saw that Knuckles had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Dr. Eggman and abandon ship. It was difficult for the Badniks to keep up with their captain, however, Dr. Eggman was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry crocodile! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Knuckles. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Amy asked him. "I'm taking you home," Knuckles told her. At Knuckles's command, Angel happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Amy, Tails, and Charmy knew they would never forget their adventures with Knuckles the Echidna. Category:Read Along Stories